Harry Potter Y la Sombra Del Guardian
by Nocturnlord
Summary: una vez mas Hogwarts sufre por la ausencia de un profesor para la asignatura de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras; La orden del fenix ha sido Reformada el profesor slughorn hablara a la orden sobre un candidato para la plaza por cubrir, el candidato resulta ser un viejo amigo de Hermione


** Capitulo 1: Reunión En La Madriguera**

**Faltaba solo un mes para el inicio del nuevo curso en Hogwarts; Ron había invitado a sus amigos a pasar lo que resta de las vacaciones de verano en la madriguera; para cuando ellos iban llegando; el pelirrojo ya los esperaba.**

**-Hola, chicos- menciono ron -**

**-Hola **

**-Como estas**

**-Muy bien**

**- Harry, Hermione que bueno que vinieron**

**- Gracia s por la invitación señora Weasley **

**- Hola, Ginny - saludo Harry al entrar en la extraña casa**

**- Hola- respondió la chica**

**Al estar en la casa Harry y Hermione saludaron a los miembros de la familia Weasley **

**Que se encontraban en el interior.**

**-Ginny podemos hablar en privado…**

**-Claro Hermione, vamos a mi habitación.**

**Una vez dentro de la habitación de la menor de los Weasley**

**-Has sabido algo de el. **

**-No, Hermione, nada aun; espero que no le haya pasado nada **

**-Bromeas, es sumamente hábil; sobre todo cuando se las ingenia para escapar… lo que no se es que tan bueno sea en defensa contra las artes oscuras.- **

**-Bueno eso también yo lo ignoro; pero si tu lo conoces desde hace mas tiempo que yo**

**- Así es pero, fue hace poco que me entere que el era un hechicero, además, desconozco si a llevado o en donde ha cursado su educación mágica.**

**- Probablemente en Bouxbatoms puesto que vive en Francia**

**- No lo creo Ginny, hace poco me entere que se había mudado a México **

**Y desde entonces no he sabido nada de el.**

**-Pero si yo recuerdo que lo conocí por aquí, además llego a mencionar que tenía una casa cerca.**

**- Pero si las únicas casas cercanas son: las de los Lovengood y la de los Digory**

**- no te olvides de la mansión que se dice esta oculta cerca de aquí.**

**-sabes creo que me olvide de hacer el conjuro muffliato**

**- no te preocupes... los únicos que tal vez hayan escuchado algo son Harry y Ron**

**-Puede ser; pero deberíamos comentar esto con ellos para que no lo mal interpreten **

**- tienes razón.**

**+ En el momento que las chicas regresaban a la sala, los miembros de la orden habían comenzado a llegar a la madriguera…**

**- Hola Tonks, como has estado**

**-Muy bien Harry... Remus y yo hemos estado muy bien**

**- hola chicos como han estado **

**- muy bien respondieron ellos al unísono**

** + cinco minutos después la profesora McGonagall arribo al lugar acompañada de algunos de los profesores del colegio**

**-Lamento la demora **

**- no te preocupes Minerva**

**- Vamos pasen, así podremos comenzar**

**- Gracias Molly **

**+Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro se dirigieron a la sala para comenzar la reunión…**

***Harry, Ron y Hermione se unieron a ellos.**

**-Bien como ya se habrán dado cuenta he pedido el apoyo de los profesores, quienes han aceptado unirse al la orden.**

**-Que bueno, bienvenidos. Es bueno contar con su apoyo**

**-Gracias por esta bienvenida Remus, pero la verdad siempre ha sido mi deseo brindarles apoyo.**

**-Bueno Horace creo que ahora real mente has hablado en nombre de todos**

**-Tienes razón Sinistra…**

**- Bien después de esta serie de bienvenidas y agradecimientos creo que es conveniente pasar a lo importante de esta reunión**

**- Muchas gracias Flitwick**

**- Por lo que sabemos, no podremos seguir utilizando el numero trece de Grimmulplace como sitio de reunión debido a que en una ocasión un mortifago logro traspasar el encantamiento fidelio, por lo que tendremos que reunirnos aquí he incluso en la casa de cada uno de los miembros; por lo cual también Hogwarts será nuestra sede, el único problema es que existe la posibilidad de que todos podamos asistir.**

**-Pero tendremos que aceptarlo, por lo menos hasta que encontremos otro espacio que sea nuestro lugar de reunión,**

**-En cuanto a ti Potter te permitiré seguir con el E.D puesto que ahora mas que nunca necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible pero con la condición de que trabajen en conjunto con el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras si es que logro encontrar a alguien que cubra la plaza... y contaran también con el apoyo de Horace, espero no causarte molestias.**

**-Por supuesto que no Minerva.**

**-Podrían darme unos minutos con los profesores**

**-No hay problema Minerva**

**-Te lo agradezco Molly**

**- Harry tu y tus amigos pueden quedarse, aun hay algo en lo que necesitamos su ayuda. **

**-Por su puesto. Dijeron ellos al unísono**

**-Bien entonces para comenzar y solo si nos retrasáramos mas… Harry podrías ayudarme a impartir la asignatura de defensa contra las artes oscuras para los alumnos de primero.**

**-Claro profesora **

**-Bien, entonces prosigamos….**

**- He hablado con los profesores y llegamos a la conclusión de darle la plaza a un joven, Horace ha hablado muy bien de el y siendo un joven hechicero creo que tanto la señorita Weasley como la señorita Granger podrían ayudarnos a convencerlo.**

**- Si no me equivoco, El joven D'Allemberth Podría ser un buen candidato, ya que esta muy bien capacitado en la materia y se acoplaría bastante bien con los miembros del E.D**

** - Podrá ser… - dijo Ginny en secreto a Hermione - **

**- No lo creo, el nunca menciono su apellido.**

**- Muy bien chicas necesito que así como el nos ayudara ustedes le ayudaran a el con las asignaturas que le queden por cursar si ese fuera el caso y también que le ayudaran acoplarse, tal vez invitándolo a unirse a su grupo **

**-Claro profesora…. Contestaron las dos chicas**

**- Un último favor… podrían ayudarme a convencerlo **

**- Claro que si profesora**

**- Entonces vendré por ustedes cuando valla a buscarlo **

**- Ahora podrían permitirme hablar a solas con el resto de los miembros de la orden**

**Claro profesora.**

**+ Al salir se encuentran con el resto de los miembros de la orden…**

**- La profesora McGonagall nos pidió informales que regresaran creo que tiene algo mas que discutir con ustedes.**

**-Gracias chicas, nos vemos luego.**

**+ Los miembros restantes de la orden regresaron a la sala de la madriguera a excepción de Harry y sus amigos.**

**Al estar todos reunidos….**

**- No estaría mal algo nuevo incluso para nosotros no crees Minerva.**

** - Así es Remus… De hecho planeaba pedirle a ese joven que compartiera sus conocimientos no solo con los alumnos si no también con el E.D al igual que con los miembros de tu club Horace y con los miembros de la orden **

**-Muy buena idea Minerva…. Tal vez el conozca conjuros que nosotros no y que pueden sernos de utilidad en contra de el señor Tenebroso.**

**-El único problema ahora es como encontrarlo**

**-Tienes razón Sinistra, Horace podrías hablar con tus contactos en el ministerio para que nos ayuden a rastrearlo.**

**-No creo que sea de mucha ayuda pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo ya que falta muy poco tiempo para el inicio de curso y en verdad se necesita cubrir la plaza, pienso que seria mas rápido contactarlo por medio de sus amigos.**

**-Entonces nuestro problema, Horace, es que no conocemos a ninguno.**

**- O tal vez eso creemos**

**- A que te refieres… **

**- Lo que quiero decir profesor Flitwick es que tenemos cerca nuestro a varias personas que poseen habilidades y/ o cualidades que a el le llaman la atención; podríamos hablar con ellas para así localizarlo de una manera mas rápida; también me entere gracias a una alumna de la casa Gryffindor, que su casa esta por esta zona.**

**- De quien hablas Horace **

**- De la señorita Parvaty, mí querida Sinistra…. Pero...**

**Podrá ser una de las personas que podría ayudarnos… así mismo la señorita Granger y Tu pequeña hija Arthur posiblemente también le conozcan**

**-Entonces deberíamos mantenerlas vigiladas, por si llegaran hacer contacto con el aunque no estaría demás tratar de ubicarlo con ayuda del ministerio**

**-Bien entonces nosotros nos encargamos de averiguar si Ginny o Hermionie saben algo sobre el o como contactarlo. **

**- En ese caso yo vigilare a las hermanas Patil.**

**- Muchas gracias Lupin, bueno eso es todo por el momento. Nuestra próxima reunión será de nuevo aquí, eso si logramos descubrir algo, de lo contrario nos reuniremos en el castillo una semana antes del inicio del curso.**

**+Después de esta tenue conversación los miembros de la orden regresaron a sus hogares.**

*** Durante dos semanas y a lo largo del día, después de finalizada la reunión con la orden los miembros de la familia Weasley mantuvieron vigiladas a Ginny y Hermionie**

**- ¡Ya, basta!.. Si con eso me van a dejar de vigilar día y noche, hablare…**

**- Hermione, ¿que te sucede a caso no recuerdas que nos pidió guardarlo en secreto?**

**- Bien; como ya les dije les contare todo lo que se acerca de el y la forma en la que me pongo en que lo contacto; pero solo pienso hacerlo una sola vez, así que no diré nada hasta la próxima reunión con la orden.**

**- En ese caso yo también les diré lo que se sobre el **

**+ El señor y la señora Weasley dejaron solas alas chicas mientras llamaban al resto de la orden mediante patronus.**

***mientras tanto en la sala de la madriguera:**

**-Hermione, en que estabas pensando que acaso no recuerdas que nos pidió guardar el secreto.**

**+ Poco tiempo después la madriguera alojaba a los miembros de la orden **

**-Muy bien Molly, porque nos llamaron tan de repente.**

**-Lo gramos convencerlas pero dijeron que no hablarían amenos de que estuviéramos toda la Orden…**

**- Muy bien aquí estamos que es lo que nos quieren decir….**

**+Antes de que las chicas comenzaran a hablar, un pequeño halcón aparece ante los ahí reunidos, la pequeña ave hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo y entrega un trozo de pergamino la señora Weasley, quien procede a leerlo:**

**_Se que me buscan y real mente deseó ayudar_**

**_LD…._**

**-Si en verdad desea ayudarnos por que no nos dice como encontrarlo.**

** - Miren eso - exclamo Ginny señalando el reverso del pergamino**

**_Todo a su tiempo… _**

**_Tú sabrás donde encontrarme espera a que llegue el momento _**

**+Unas ves leídas esta frase la pequeña ave se despide con una reverencia y emprende el vuelo fuera de la madriguera…**

**-No estoy muy segura de que sea la misma persona ya que hasta hoy no conozco su apellido pero si fue Parvaty quien les comento que tenía una casa cerca de aquí; es posible que realmente hablemos de la misma persona. **

**- ¿De que hablas Hermionie?**

**- Bien, han venido aquí por una razón, así que no perdamos más tiempo; comencemos por lo que yo se sobre el: El es muy hábil sobre todo cuando se las ingenia para reproducir perfectamente cualquier conjuro que usen en contra de el.**

**Le llama la atención lo que refiere a Defensa contra las artes oscuras y creo recordar que menciono que le gustaba mucho el tema de elaboración de pociones.**

**- Hermione… - interrumpió Ginny - No olvidas que el sabe manejar perfectamente la magia antigua**

**- y yo recuerdo que el era conocedor de la magia elemental y la necro magia.- afirmo Hermione.**

**- Por lo que dice en la nota y lo de su casa cerca de aquí aun no sabemos exactamente pero creo que habla de la mansión que esta oculta cerca de las colinas, por que las otras casas cerca de aquí son la de los Digory y la de los Lovengood.- comento Ginny – **

**- Aun que si su casa fuera la mansión hay dos problemas: el primero como el mismo lo dice en su carta, no se encuentra ahí en este momento; y el segundo es que ese lugar no esta protegida solo por un encantamiento fidelio**

**-¡Que! - todos los reunidos sorprendidos a excepción de Ginny y Hermione-**

**-¿Entonces? - cuestiono Harry**

**- Esta protegida por la magia antigua, y eso creo yo es desconocido para nosotros- comento Ginny-**

**- se han dado cuenta de que acaban de demostrarnos que realmente le conocían,**

**- si - contestaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.**

**- lo que pasa es que le prometimos que no le diríamos a nadie, esto que acabamos de contarles**

**- pero hay dos cosas que pueden considerar ahora: La primera es que volverán a ver a su amigo y la segunda es que podremos comprobar si lo que les comento es verdad.- argumento la directora de Hogwarts- **

-** así es**


End file.
